


Go ask Ratchet

by DifferentOctave



Series: Go ask...TF:P edition [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Sex Talk, Shut off emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko gets curious and asks Optimus a few 'odd' questions.<br/>Ones he REALLY doesn't want to awnser.<br/>So he sends her to Ratchet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Optimus, where do baby Transformers come from?"

"Optimus, where do baby Cybertronians come from?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead didn't catch the question, but from the way Prime stuttered, he could tell it was an awkward one.

"Er-uh... um...ASK RATCHET."

"Ask me what?" Rachet said as he tramed into the room.

"Where do baby Cybertronians come from?" Miko repeated her question.

"Oh, Primus..." Ratchet muttered. "Miko, let's take this conversation...elsewhere."

Bulkhead glanced at Prime, and said, "Close call, eh?"

Prime glanced down and replied, "Yes. Close call...."


	2. The conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Miko to tourture Rachet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened right before I wrote this chapter:  
> (Reading Genisis Chapter six) "Hm, I'll finish this tomorow." (decides to check archive of our own)  
> (Presses 'my works') "HOLY SHIT!!!!! SEVENTY HITS IN ONE DAY!!!!"  
> (And the present catches up.)  
> Omgsh guys, thank you so much for bothering to read my crappy writing, and leaving two kudoses! Here's my return thank you!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

"Well, it all starts with interfacing, much like what you humans call..." Ratchet fumbled for a word.

"Sex?"

"Yeah, that will suffice... Anyway, after interfacing, there is a chance of conception."

"Why do I have this feeling of irony?"

"Have you had the birds-and-the-bees talk with your parents yet?"

"Yup."

"That would explain it. Anyway, it's pretty similar to humans, only there's no 'males' or 'females.' " Ratchet supplied.

"No females or males? How…"

"We have only one... sex, if you will. We do have two genders, if you call it that, but that's not the same thing."

"Oh, okay... I think I get it now. Thanks, Ratchet." Miko hopped down from her spot.

"No problem. And next time, come straight to me, don't ask Optimus. Bad things will happen..." Rachet shuddered.


	3. The conversation part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miko has another question regarding Cybertronian reproduction...Poor Ratchet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humina, humina, humina.....OH MY FUCKING GOD, THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOO SO SOS SO MUCH!!!! I feeel so damned loved... I think y'all deserve another chapter. 
> 
> Please, enjoy. :)

Rachetd groaned as Miko told him, "I've got another question!"

"What is it this time?"

"What's pregnancy like for you guys?"

Before Rachet could say anything, he heard a loud 'clang!'

He guessed that was Prime slamming into a wall.

"Well, it's abit more pleasant than humans, but... The mood swings are really bad."

"Like, if you make a 'bot mad while they are carrying, you're scrap." Arcee supplied.

"Woah."

"And if you offend them the slightest, they will be depressed for days, unless you appologize right after you say it."

"And waking them up..."

"Primus, don't get us started on that!"

Prime, are you aware the 'Cons have just ran off with fifty-thousand dollars worth of telescopes in New Hampshire?!" Fowler's voice snapped over the intercom.

Prime nodded. "Acknowlaged." Glancing at Rachet, Arceee, and Miko, he said, "You'll have to finish that conversation later."

Miko nodded, and picked up a notebook.

"Autobots, roll out!"


	4. Differant conversation, same awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miko has a question not related to Transformers reproduction....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omgsh guys! Thank you do so much! But I'm running out of ideas for her to ask Rachet- so please leave a comment telling me what she should ask him! Thanks!
> 
> Enjoy what I could scrape up. :)

When Miko walked into the medical bay, Rachet let out a loud groan. Arcee did the same. "What do you want to know this time, Miko?"

"Why is Optimus so... cold?"

"Please explain."

"Why does he act so cut off from you guys? You guys are his teammates!

Rachet sighed. "Many reasons, Miko...."

"But one of them is because he's ourleader- he has to seperate his feelings from us so his judgement isn't clouded." Arcee offered.

"Sad."

"And he has his personal reasons. Which you'd better ask him about, not us." Rachet supplied. "Now, off you go, do something with Jack or Bulk."


	5. "MIKO!!!!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Adry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I lost track of how many people read my shit! But thank you all!
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Ratchet stood, glaring at his newest paitent.

Megatron.

"Optimus shows mercy...but he should know when to NOT show mercy!" Ratchet grumbled.

Bulkhead sighed. "Couldn't agree wih you more, cranky."

"WHAT did you just call me?"

"Um, nothing!"

Prime came into the room, obviously intent on stating something, but Megatron woke up.

Before either party could say anything, Miko fired off another question. "Ratchet, what would happened if Optimus took Megatron as a mate after the war is over?"

Jack and Raf looked at her funny. Bulkhead and Bee began coughing. Ratchet and Arcee looked at eachother with stunned exprssions.

Prime ran out of the room.

Megatron broke his chains and stabbed himself. Before running away.

Ratchet took a deep breath. "I doubt that would ever happen, Miko, but if it did..."

"I would rather believe Bulkhead loves me than that!" Arcee stammered.

"Then the world callled Cybertron would be one again." Ratchet finished. "But it seems pretty crazy...."

Wheeljack walked into the room. "Ratchet, I think Optimus is dying."

Ratchet let out a long sigh. "I'll go calm him down..."


	6. Ratchet gets a slap to the face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miko decides to take Ratchet's coldness-Or gruffnesss, whichever way you prefer- up to him
> 
> Thank God Prime's not standing by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed to end it, because I dodn't. 
> 
> If anyone sees this as offensive to any one of the 'bots, sorry. Not trying to make it that way.
> 
> Enjoy. :3

"Ratchet, why are you so rude?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why. Are. You. So. _Rude?_ "

"I'm not rude. I'm not happy."

"Why are you not hapy, then?"

"I want to go home to Cybertron, I want this fraggin' war to be over, I want our suffering to end!" Ratchet snapped.

Miko was silent. Ratchet continued.

"I want to forget seeing decepticons tearing out our parts! I want to unlive seeing my kind _die_ because this fragging powerhog Megatron is a fragging glitch!"

Miko didn't know what to say.

"See why I'm not happy? And while I'm trying to work, you come and burden me with your uselesss questions!"

"I-I... You s-saw..." Miko couldn't bri g herself to say it.

"I saw the ones I love get torn apart. I watched families split because of this war. I'm so tired of it!"

Arcee came in just then. "Ratchet, why are you screaming at the top of your ability? Optimus can hear you, and he's outside of base, fifteen feet away!"

"Scrap."

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter just starts Prime's new nightmare...  
> EDIT: I'm now just fixing my spelling errors, because it started bugging the heck out of me.... The only reason I'm here is because I was looking at my most popular works to put up on my WattPad account, which has only eight followers and my most read work is just me bitching about life and that kind of stuff...


End file.
